Drabble collection
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: 100 drabbles de 100 casais. 82: KakaKure.
1. Shikamaru x Ino

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

**Para **Chibi Anne**.**

**X**

**#1 — Shikamaru x Ino. **

Shikamaru gostava de observar a lua quando era tarde da noite. Simplesmente porque tudo estava _tão _escuro que ele não podia ver nada. Era engraçada essa sensação, de só ver a lua e o brilho da mesma.

Um dia, ele não fez seu ritual. Estava em uma missão e simplesmente não poderia para e olhar para a lua, por mais que quisesse fazer isso. Daí ele olhou para o lado e viu Ino. Ino, com aquele cabelo loiro esbranquiçado, quase como uma nuvem, e os olhos cor de céu.

Sorriu. Ino conseguia iluminar tudo mais do que a própria lua.

**X**

**N/A: **Basicamente? 100 drabbles de 100 casais que, como eu já disse, podem variar. Meu deu a louca e eu resolvi fazer isso. Imploro por sugestões. Digam o casal e uma situação (por exemplo: a Chibi Anne disse "ShikaIno, com luar à meia-noite.". Vocês podem falar um cor, um objeto, um verbo, qualquer coisa. **Qualquer **coisa mesmo. Bem, é isso.


	2. Kakashi x Itachi

**Para** Priih O.**.**

**X**

**#02 ****— Kakashi x Itachi.  
**

Eles eram inimigos, claro. E, como inimigos, não poderiam estar juntos nunca. Mas era mais forte que eles, algo contra o que não podiam lutar. Kakashi sabia que, se alguém de Konoha os pegasse, estariam mortos. Itachi sentia o mesmo pela Akatsuki. Era inevitável.

A única dúvida que restava não era como eles iriam morrer dolorosamente, era: como Kakashi podia beijar tão bem? Itachi tinha certeza que ele lhe era fiel e, bem, não era com frequência que se encontravam.

Mostrou suas dúvidas a Kakashi. O mascarado apenas riu, dando-lhe outro beijo.

"É o Sharingan. Você sabe, aprendemos por cópia."

**X**

**N/A: **Trálálá.

**[edit depois de eras: **aqui tava o 67. Tem noção? Gracias, Soul Hunter, por me avisar.]


	3. Kakashi x Yamato

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Prii O.__, que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#3 — Kakashi x Yamato. **

"Você está cheirando ao perfume da Anko." Yamato falou, quando Kakashi tirou-lhe a blusa. O grisalho beijou o pescoço de Yamato furiosamente.

"Eu sei. Você está com ciúmes?" Kakashi murmurou, enquanto tirava sua própria blusa. Yamato corou um pouco.

"Não." mentiu. Mas ele estava. Claro que estava. Yamato era incrivelmente possessivo, apesar daquela expressão pacífica que quase sempre carregava. Cada um com sua própria máscara, não era mesmo?

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu sou todo seu. E você... é _todo_ _meu_." Kakashi respondeu, tornando a beijar Yamato na boca, que sorriu. Não era só ele que sentia ciúmes, afinal.

**X**

**N/A: **Prii O. Kakashi x Yamato. Ciúmes. E eu aposto que vocês todos estão dizendo "Três capítulos de uma vez?". Queridos, não sei se notaram, mas ainda faltam 97. Podem ter certeza que a velocidade das postagens pode diminuir a qualquer momento... Quero aproveitar minha inspiração. Além do mais, eu estou cansada de ter fics incompletas e terminar essa vai demorar. Quero apressar as coisas.


	4. Neji x Tenten

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __mim e minha súbita vontade de escrever um casal inho._

**X**

**#4 — Neji x Tenten. **

Os olhos de Tenten eram como chocolates. Lindos e deliciosos — só que, no caso dos olhos dela, deliciosos de se olhar, não de se comer. Neji adorava aqueles olhos, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Eram grandes, eram expressivos, gentis, belos, irritados, ameaçadores, divertidos, marotos, felizes. Neji conseguia captar a essência de Tenten pelos seus olhos. Ele desejou ter olhos abertos como os dela, para que ela soubesse o que sentia.

Sempre diziam que pássaros se sentiam atraídos por grãos. Era mentira.

Enquanto Neji andava até Tenten, olhando-a nos olhos, achou que pássaros se sentiam muito mais atraídos por chocolates.

**X**

**N/A: **NejiTen porque, às vezes, eu fico com uma súbita vontade de escrever casais assim. Matem-me.

P.S: Eu vou postar mais dois drabbles hoje. Resolvi tentar três por dia, apesar do fato de que isso não vai funcionar, levando em consideração o tempo em que eu estudo.


	5. Shino x Ino

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Prii O.,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#5 — Shino x Ino. **

Os lábios deles se tocaram levemente, quando ela abaixou a gola do casaco. Shino estava surpreso, não com a atitude, mas com que a fazia — Yamanaka Ino não parecia achá-lo do seu "tipo". Yamanaka Ino, a kunoichi loira e linda, estabanada e incrivelmente diferente de Hinata, interessada nele, Aburame Shino, que tinha insetos dentro do corpo? Suspeitíssimo.

Mas não iria reclamar. Preparava-se para aprofundar o beijo, quando Ino se afastou. Shino franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que foi?" ele perguntou. Ino deu um sorrisinho envergonhado, como se pedisse desculpas por alguma grande bobagem. Ele franziu a testa.

"Seus insetos me assustam."

**X**

**N/A: **Lembram que eu disse que ia tentar postar três todos os dias, mas seria difícil? Pois é, até ontem não deu. Fui assistir _As Crônicas de Nárnia: Príncipe Caspian_, com um pessoal. Então, talvez eu consiga postar três hoje XD Eu espero.

Ah, Lolo, obrigada! Sim, eu farei um uchihacest n.n

P.S: Ah, sim. O tema era "Nojo de insetos", que eu modifiquei para "medo de insetos", porque não dá para ter nojo do Shino XD


	6. Pein x Konan

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Bakeneko K.,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#6 — Pein x Konan. **

Konan sentia medo. Medo do que fizeram, do que estavam fazendo, do que iriam fazer. Odiava a Akatsuki, odiava todos os companheiros mortos que conseguiram se livrar da maldita organização. Só queria ir embora. Para longe, bem longe. Nunca mais saber do mundo ninja, talvez. Pois tudo que ela causara fora só desgraça. Isso a deixava aterrorizada.

Mas havia Pein. Pein, que agora, lhe abraçava com carinho, afagando seu rosto. Pein, que estava sempre lá. "Tenho medo, Pein..." ela disse, sussurrando, como se compartilhasse um segredo muito profundo.

"Não tenha. Eu estou com você."

Konan tinha plena confiança naquelas palavras.

**X**

**N/A: (EDITADO)** Drabble completamente diferente do original. Mais a frente vocês verão o motivo. (quando eu postar o 51, o que não foi feito ainda)


	7. Sakura x Hinata

Drabble collection

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Anala Blackwell.,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#7 — Sakura x Hinata. **

Se havia algo que Hinata gostava era ficar deitada na grama. Era uma sensação deliciosa que ela não sabia descrever. Olhar a grama também a deixava feliz—a cor verde lhe lembrava os olhos de Sakura.

Se havia algo que Sakura gostava era de observar a lua cheia. Era tão brilhante, tão prateada! Parecia uma grande pérola no meio do céu escuro. Gostava ainda mais desse exercício, pois aquilo lhe lembrava os olhos de Hinata.

Se havia algo que ambas gostavam era de poder se encontrar na calada da noite, deitarem-se na grama e admirar a lua—de mãos dadas.

**X**

**N/A: **YURI! Sim, eu gosto de yuri, ó! XD Eu gostei, e vocês? Já foi a cota dos três de hoje, mas como eu não postei três ontem, vou compensar. Ainda faltam dois! (e depois faltarão 91 drabbles! XD)


	8. Gaara x Naruto

**Drabble collection.**

**DisclaImer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Lady Murder,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#8 — Gaara x Naruto. **

Doía se despedir de Naruto mais do que doía se despedir de qualquer pessoa. Gaara sentia essa dor em todo seu corpo, principalmente na sua tatuagem, por mais estranho que isso soasse. Queria que Naruto ficasse para sempre em Suna. Ou que pudesse estar sempre em Konoha. Mas sabia que cada um tinha uma vida para tocar em frente – e Gaara ainda tinha uma vila para cuidar.

Apertou a mão de Naruto, na hora do adeus, depois de terem se arriscado para salvar sua vida. Foi um simples aperto de mão, mas desejou que seus olhos passassem tudo que sentia.

**X**

**N/A: **GaaNaru é simplesmente o melhor casal yaoi ever. E tenho dito.

**(editado em 2012: **gente, mudei tudo, risos)


	9. Suigetsu x Karin

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Anala Blackwell,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#9 — Suigetsu x Karin. **

Os lábios de ambos estavam rosados. As cascas de melancias descansavam ao redor deles. Sorriram cúmplices um para o outro. Era só naqueles momentos que eles deixavam de serem Karin e Suigetsu, companheiros de Sasuke para virarem Karin e Suigetsu, ponto final. E eles se davam muito bem, longe de Sasuke.

"Eu amo melancia." Suigetsu disse, bobamente. Karin sorriu, ajeitando os óculos. Olhou para ele e aproximou-se, dando-lhe um beijo. O gosto de melancia, misturado ao gosto de Karin (que era ótimo) fizeram com que ele sentisse coisas estranhas na barriga. Karin, ao se afastar, sorriu.

"Eu também." respondeu marota.

**X**

**N/A: **Suika é vida. Suika é amor. Eu amo Suika. (o casal e a fruta)


	10. Sasori x Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Anala Blackwell,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#10 — Sasori x Sakura. **

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. Não queria tocar o rosto. Sabia que não iria sentir o costume choque-térmico de antes, com a sua pele fria e a pele quente dela. Mas Sasori não resistiu nem mais um momento e colocou a mão sobre a bochecha dela, sentindo a frieza e a rigidez do que antes fora uma pele quente e macia.

Sasori suspirou, resignado. Quando Sakura disse que era _fascinada _por bonecos, ele viu a semelhança. Dele com ela. E viu que ela seria uma ótima marionete.

Mas ele havia esquecido que dessa forma ela ficaria tão fria...

**X**

**N/A: **Sim, Sasori matou Sakura. Ai, como a vida é triste. (e eu não estou falando disso e sim de problemas pessoais. E não, Cordeiro, eu não vou te contar.)


	11. Yamato x Ayame

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __kunai-chan e anna dango,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. Resposta ao desafio das mesmas. _

**X**

**#11 — Yamato x Ayame. **

Definitivamente, sangue e lámens não eram coisas que combinavam. Mesmo assim, quando Yamato voltou daquela missão com um machucado na boca, Ayame mal esperou e correu para beijá-lo.

O gosto de ferro da boca dele invadiu a dela e o gosto de lámen da boca dela invadiu a boca dele.

"Haha..." Ayame riu, separando-se dele. "pedirei ao papai incluir esse sabor no cardápio. Sangue e macarrão... Ou seria meio nojento e mórbido? Bem, os ninjas parecem gostar disso." completou. Yamato levantou as sobrancelhas, achando graça da namorada.

"Não... esse sabor é especial para mim." ele murmurou e tornou a beijá-la.

**X**

**N/A: **O Yamato é tão sexy. E essa senhorita Kunai-chan/Anna dango teve seu desafio completo! XD


	12. Asuma x Kurenai

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Prii O.,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#12 — Asuma x Kurenai. **

Kurenai tossiu um pouco e depois lançou um olhar fulminante para Asuma, que fumava. "Você não deveria fumar perto de uma grávida, sabia?" ela resmungou. Asuma revirou os olhos, apagando o cigarro.

"Desculpe. Satisfeita?" ele perguntou, sua voz era de fingimento aborrecido, pois seus olhos sorriam. Kurenai deu um sorriso para ele, murmurando um "sim, muito." Asuma sorriu de volta. Kurenai nunca fora tão feliz.

Quando ele se foi, Kurenai sentiu-se incompleta. Comprava cigarros da marca que Asuma fumava, apenas para senti-lo próximo.

Ela sabia que nunca mais poderia sentir o cheiro desses cigarros indicando que Asuma estava por perto.

**X**

**N/A: **O último de hoje. E sim, eu quase chorei no final.


	13. Temari x Hinata

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Pur-chan,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#13 — Temari x Hinata. **

Os cabelos negro-azulados. Os olhos de pérolas, a pele que _era_ porcelana. Tudo fazia com que Hinata parecesse uma boneca — que Temari podia chamar de "sua".

Mas Temari tinha medo de tocá-la. A pele dela parecia tão frágil! Os dedos de Temari pareciam tão rudes, perto dela. Então, Temari resolveu considerar Hinata uma _verdadeira _boneca: no alto da prateleira, longe dos toques de qualquer um. Até mesmos dos de Temari, que tentava ser o mais cuidadosa possível.

"Eu não sou uma boneca, Temari-san." os lábios macios encostaram-se aos seus. Era engraçada aquela lenda de que bonecas criavam vida à noite.

**X**

**N/A: **Ayame é a menina do Ichiraku, para esclarecer as dúvidas. E eu continuarei com o yuri, vamos acabar com o monopólio yaoi, yeah, yeah. (ô.õ)

P.S: Ah, vai. Diz que ninguém nunca falou para você de que à noite as bonecas criam vida (e saem para matar, mas detalhe.)?  
P.S2: A drabble fazia mais sentido até eu ter que cortar 44 palavras.


	14. Sasuke x Karin

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Anala Blackwell,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#14 — Sasuke x Karin. **

Ela sempre estaria com ele. Não importava o que acontecesse, lá estaria Karin seguindo Sasuke, ajudando Sasuke, amando Sasuke, _apoiando _Sasuke. Sabia que tinha motivos de sobra para odiá-lo, para desejar a sua morte; mas não conseguia. Amava-o, daria sua vida pela dele. Karin abdicava de seus desejos para cumprir os de Sasuke. Ela sempre estaria ao lado dele, fielmente. Como companheira para todo sempre.

E foi graças a essa fidelidade e pensando nela que, quando tudo aquilo acabou, Karin colocou calmamente o anel selando o casamento no dedo de Sasuke, traçando o futuro. Uma união eterna, como ela desejara.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu ainda prefiro SuiKa.


	15. Itachi x Hinata

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Bakeneko K.,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#15 — Itachi x Hinata. **

Poderiam falar o que quisessem dele. Que ele era um assassino, que matou todo o clã, que não merecia compaixão, amor ou o que quer que fosse. Mesmo assim, Hinata nunca pensaria isso de Itachi. Ela conhecia a verdade, ela sabia quem ele realmente era.

Sempre que, no meio da noite, os olhos negros se encontravam com os olhos brancos, num pedido mudo de carinho; Hinata achava que Itachi era como uma criança frágil e quebrada. Criança que ela amava. Hinata sentiu aquele sentimento materno até o dia em que Itachi a beijou, surpreendendo-a deliciosamente.

"Eu não sou seu filho."

**X**

**N/A: **Oh, Itachi queria só amor, tadinho.


	16. Ino x Karin

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Kuchiki Rina,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#16 — Ino x Karin. **

Primeiro, elas competiam pela beleza.

Depois, pelo amor de Sasuke. Ino alegava que ela o conhecia há mais tempo e que ele era dela por direito. Karin dizia que estava, esteve e estaria ao lado dele, qualquer que fosse a situação.

Finalmente, chegaram a mais recente competição. Qual das duas beijava melhor? Qual das duas tinha o toque mais arrepiante? Qual das duas era mais _sexy_? Qual das duas _amava _a outra mais?

Nunca encontraram uma resposta, apesar de adorarem buscá-la – passavam horas no quarto, procurando, sem nunca se satisfazerem. Mas era como elas sempre diziam: o importante é competir.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu **amo **InoKa. Eu **amo **a Karin. Eu **amo³** a Ino. Não xinguem-nas na minha frente. **Nunca**.


	17. Sasuke x Hinata

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Anala Blackwell,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#17 — Sasuke x Hinata. **

Ela era como o branco: pura, bela, imaculada. Hinata era incrivelmente boa com todos. Ela era a personificação da cor branca, sempre tranquila, em paz. Sempre bondosa.

Ele era como negro: maculado, sujo, impuro. Sasuke nunca seria uma pessoa boa, com ninguém além dele mesmo. Era egoísta, pensava primeiro em si e depois nos outros.

Quando estavam juntos, Sasuke continuava sendo frio e distante. E Hinata continuava junto com ele, com seu pequeno sorriso. Quando estavam juntos, era belo. Era apaixonado, apaixonante.

Juntos... juntos, eles eram cinza. Uma cor para muitos morta; mas, para eles, a mais especial que existia.

**X**

**N/A: **Odiadores de Sasuke, uni-vos.


	18. Itachi x Sasuke

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Psycho Itachi,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#18 — Itachi x Sasuke. **

Sasuke nunca se esqueceria dos lábios de Itachi. Do toque das mãos frias e do calor que o irmão não parecia ter. Mas Itachi tinha. Com ele, Itachi era diferente. Era quente — mas não o queimava. Itachi poderia queimar a todos, menos a Sasuke. Os toques de Itachi em todos eram quentes, em Sasuke, eram mornos. Eram deliciosos, perfeitos, cuidadosos, enlouquecedores. Sasuke amava os toques do irmão, os beijos, gemidos, os carinhos, tudo. E quase se arrependia da missão que tinha tomado como sua.

Para Sasuke, foi estranho tocar o rosto do irmão depois da batalha e sentir aquele frio...

**X**

**N/A: **O Itachi é bom demais para o Sasuke, fato.


	19. Sai x Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Anala Blackwell,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#19 — Sai x Sakura. **

Ela estava com o pergaminho apoiado nas pernas, tentando fazer algo decente. Só uns rabiscos tremidos e ridículos saíam. Sai deu um sorriso de escárnio. "Você desenha mal, hein, feiosa." ele disse. Sakura ficou vermelha. "Na verdade, você não sabe fazer nada." ele completou. Sakura sentiu um pouco de raiva. Estava tentando desenhar por ele, e somente por ele. Então, teve uma ideia.

Sakura o agarrou pelos ombros, sorrindo maliciosa. "Eu não sei desenhar, mas eu sei socar e..." ela se aproximou dele "... beijar." completou, unindo seus lábios.

Sai arqueou as sobrancelhas, quando se separaram. "É. Até que sabe."

**X**

**N/A: **Não deu para postar ontem, perdão. Tinha curso de inglês de tarde e depois duas aulas extras de geometria. Cheguei a casa sete da noite, querendo um banho e um colchão — necessariamente nessa ordem. Ah, e eu tenho que parabenizar a Raayy por conseguir comentar XD


	20. Naruto x Ino

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Anala Blackwell,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#20 — Naruto x Ino. **

Não existiria uma cor mais volúvel do que o azul. Azul-marinho, azul-turquesa, azul-claro, azul-escuro, azul-céu, azul-água, azul-petróleo. E a lista se seguiria por mais alguns, podem ter certeza.

E eles eram como o azul: volúveis. Ino, às vezes, era animada. Às vezes, chata e irritante. Romântica. Batalhadora. Verdadeira, falsa, sexy. Naruto também era assim: gritalhão. Barulhento. Sério, triste, chateado, desconfiado. Um casal perfeitamente perfeito. Mais belo do que qualquer outro.

Eles eram como os tons de azul: perfeitos. Juntos, pintariam sua própria aquarela, aquarela de uma cor só – mas o azul era bom o suficiente para defini-los em seus tons.

**X**

**N/A:** Pelos meus cálculos, ainda tenho que postar mais quatro drabbles hoje. Agüenta, imaginação. ("Só" faltam 80 agora! We! XD)


	21. Sasuke x Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Chibi Anne,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#21 — Sasuke x Sakura. **

Sasuke-kun havia ido embora. Sasuke-kun não havia se importado com os sentimentos de Sakura. Ele havia partido, deixando uma garotinha de coração quebrado para trás. Deixando para trás uma mulher forte fisicamente e frágil emocionalmente. Deixando Sakura, **sua **Sakura para trás.

Ela sempre acordava no meio da noite, depois de sonhar sempre com isso. Sonhar sempre com o "obrigado" frio. Sonhar sempre com o abandono. E ela sempre tentava se convencer de que tudo era só um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo... mas tudo era real. Terrivelmente real. Sasuke-kun, no fim, estava apenas preocupado com ele mesmo. Sakura nunca fora nada.

**X**

**N/A:** Parem de me perseguir com SasuSaku, ok?


	22. Sai x Hinata

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Prii O.,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#22 — Sai x Hinata. **

Quando Sai olhava para Hinata, ele só pensava em desenhá-la. Desenhar os traços finos, desenhar os cabelos negros delicados, desenhar os grandes olhos brancos. Desenhar os lábios finos. Hinata era sua musa, Hinata era a encarnação da inspiração. Tão doce e tão calma, tão verdadeira em seus sentimentos. Sai a admirava.

Era realmente bom poder desenhá-la com a ponta dos dedos; passando-os pelo rosto, sobre os lábios. Era melhor ainda poder fundir seus lábios com os dela, como se fossem só um. Nesse momento, ele sempre recebia inspiração para desenhá-la, mais uma vez só com a ponta de seus dedos.

**X**

**N/A:** Ele me deu três beijos (na bochecha, but ok). Eu estou no céu.


	23. Kakashi x Anko

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Chuck Lil,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#23 — Kakashi x Anko. **

Quando eles começaram a sair, Kakashi estranhava na hora do sexo. Anko tinha uma estranha tendência a querer machucá-lo ou ficar por cima. Dois anos depois, quando resolveram se casar, ele se atrasou. Na noite de núpcias, Kakashi sofreu ainda mais. Chicotes, algemas e cera de vela fizeram parte da lua de mel do casal. Foi dolorido, mas extremamente prazeroso. Prazer sadomasoquista, claro.

Anko tinha uma louca vontade de ver sangue e o arranhava, o torturava, o machucava. Mesmo assim, Kakashi gostava dessas torturas. Davam um toque todo especial ao que tinham. Na verdade, tortura maior seria viver sem ela.

**X**

**N/A:** Só uma palavra para descrever Kakashi/Anko: sadomasoquismo.


	24. Konan x Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Anala Blackwell,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#24 — Konan x Sakura. **

Os cabelos de Sakura eram rosa-chiclete. Chamativos, combinavam com ela. Os de Konan eram de um azul-escuro discreto. Também combinavam com ela. Quando se viram pela primeira vez, estranharam-se. Na segunda, nem tanto. Na terceira, quase que não conseguiam desgrudar os olhos uma da outra. Quarta, era atração. Pararam de contar depois da vigésima sétima, amor.

Dissessem o que dissessem sobre os cabelos de Sakura e de Konan, elas não poderiam negar algo: Konan se embriagava com o cheiro de cerejeiras do cabelo de Sakura; enquanto Sakura sentia-se tonta só de lembrar-se do cheiro de chuva dos cabelos de Konan.

**X**

**N/A:** Finalmente o último de hoje. Aviso aos navegantes: talvez eu consiga terminar o capítulo da Inócuo (não que isso realmente interesse a alguém...)


	25. Lee x Tenten

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Prii O.,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#25 — Lee x Tenten. **

Lee viu Tenten apagar as velas da torta com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Depois, quando os convidados se afastaram mais, cada um indo para um canto comendo um pedaço, ele a procurou. "O que você pediu, hein, Tenten-chan?" Lee perguntou. Tenten levantou as sobrancelhas. Se Rock Lee lesse pensamentos, estaria completamente ferrada. Ou será que não?

"Se eu disser, não irá se realizar." ela deu um sorriso travesso. Lee fez uma cara de frustração, então Tenten não aguentou mais. Pegou o rosto dele. "Porém, se eu não disser, pode ser que nunca se realize..." ela sussurrou, unindo seus lábios.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu **amo **LeeTen. Entendam como esse shipper é mais perfeito e mais provável que NejiTen, por favor.


	26. Temari x Deidara

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Ninguém em particular._

**X**

**#26 — Temari x Deidara. **

Mesmo sendo errado, Temari não se importava. Mesmo sabendo que Deidara era um Akatsuki, que ele havia capturado o seu irmão, que várias pessoas morreram pelas mãos dele; ela não se importava. Só pensava nos dedos correndo pelo seu corpo, só pensava nos lábios devorando os seus. Era puramente carnal. Só isso. Só prazer, sem amor, sem compromisso. Só um jeito de aliviar o estresse de Suna.

Mas quando soube que ele morreu, sentiu uma dor funda no peito, uma vontade de se trancar no quarto e não sair. "Você faz falta, Deidara..." ela sussurrou pra ninguém em particular.

**X**

**N/A: **Tava sentindo falta desse ship. Ah, esqueci de avisar: não haverá o mesmo casal em dois drabbles, galera! Por favor, sugiram casais novos i.i


	27. Kiba x Hana

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Prii O.,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#27 — Kiba x Hana. **

Hana não tinha aquele instinto de irmã boazinha, fato. Porém, ela sempre cuidava de Kiba quando ele levava quedas e coisas assim. Certa vez, Kiba se arranhara e Hana disse que, dando um beijo, sararia. E ela deu.

Eventualmente, Kiba tomava o cuidado de machucar a sua boca e ir reclamar para Hana que estava doendo. Ela sorria maliciosa "dá um beijinho que sara." E depois de tudo, os dois estavam nus e ofegantes e os corpos de ambos estavam completamente arranhados. E era a vez de Kiba sorrir. "Dá um beijinho que sara.", ele dizia, pronto para cuidar dela.

**X**

**N/A: **E eu não sou pervertida.


	28. Sasuke x Ino

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Pessoinha Feliz._

**X**

**#28 — Sasuke x Ino. **

Ele nunca falaria isso para ela, é verdade. Ino nunca poderia saber que ele a amava. Seria uma fraqueza sua, falar "eu te amo". A loira poderia conviver com isso. Porque ela sabia. Ah, sim, Ino sabia que Sasuke a amava. Sabia, pois todos os dias, era ela para quem ele voltava. Era a voz dela que ele gostava de ouvir.

"Eu te amo." Ela dizia e ele não respondia nada. Mas seus olhos o entregavam. Os olhos de Sasuke, que sempre pareciam tão inexpressivos e vazios, faziam aquilo que não deixava Ino desistir do seu afeto, do amor.

Sorriam.

**X**

**N/A: **De volta com força total, yay.


	29. Naruto x Shion

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Haruno-Sakura19,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#29 — Naruto x Shion. **

Quando Naruto disse que iria ajudá-la, Shion simplesmente o achou idiota. Era um filho, não era? Ele daria um _filho_ para ela? Deixando subentendido que os dois... sim, Naruto era realmente um idiota. Um grande idiota. O maior idiota do mundo. Ele estava mesmo insinuando _aquilo_? Será que ele não era um idiota, e sim um pervertido? Shion nem sabia o que pensar. Pervertido **e** idiota?

Shion se repreendia por ter pensado aquilo – apesar de que, de certa forma, havia se concretizado –, enquanto segurava no colo a criancinha de cabelos loiros e inconfundíveis olhos azuis, aninhando-a com muito amor.

**X**

**N/A: **Só para constar que eu sou uma pessoa versátil e gosto de quase todos os ships imagináveis. Ou seja, eu gosto de SasuIno, Mr. Montagh.


	30. Sakura x Inner Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Raayy,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#30 — Sakura x Inner Sakura. **

_Perfeita._ Sakura sorriu, se olhando no espelho. E sua Inner continuava sussurrando em seu interior _perfeita, perfeita, perfeita_. Porque Sakura era linda, apesar de as pessoas não notarem isso. Ela era linda. Os cabelos róseos, os olhos como esmeraldas, o corpo todo, corpo de uma guerreira. Virava o nariz para quem elogiava Ino, Hinata ou Tenten. A verdadeira beleza era a dela, e somente a dela. E ela nem se importava que elas estivessem namorando. Sua Inner ajudava.

Quem precisava de outra pessoa chamando você de "linda" quando tinha – dentro de si mesma – alguém que fazia isso o tempo inteiro?

**X**

**N/A: **Hmm... LOL?


	31. Jiraiya x Tsunade

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado à __Tina Granger1,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#31 — Jiraiya x Tsunade. **

Saudades. Dor. Amor. Culpa. Tristeza. Um terrível luto. Era tudo o que Tsunade conseguia sentir. Jiraiya havia morrido e tinha sido por sua culpa. E agora ela sentia saudades dele. E dor, a dor da perda. Mesmo assim, levantava a cabeça e encarava o mundo, como sabia que Jiraiya iria querer que ela fizesse. Mesmo que a todo instante se lembrasse dele. Dos cabelos, da risada, da voz, do gosto, do cheiro, dos olhos. A cada momento, Jiraiya estava presente. Ele sempre estava com ela, e ela nunca mais tentaria espantá-lo, afastá-lo.

Porque Jiraiya a amava. Porque Tsunade o amava.

**X**

**N/A: **Vamos tirar o atraso dessa fic, galera. Eu tenho que terminar muitas outras coisas... i.i


	32. Neji x Hinata

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __todos os fãs de NejiHina__, que sugeriram o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#32 — Neji x Hinata. **

Era errado e era proibido. Eles eram da mesma família e eram praticamente irmãos, tendo em vista que Hiashi e Hizashi eram gêmeos e tinham os mesmos genes. Mesmo assim, eles não se importavam. Era até estranho pensar naqueles dois, no gênio e na tímida, quebrando regras sociais. Quem se importaria com assuntos familiares quando tinha os lábios de Neji sobre os seus? As delicadas mãos de Hinata percorrendo seus cabelos? E daí que diziam que não era permitido? Eles não se importavam com outros. O proibido sempre fora o mais gostoso, quem iria discordar?

Não eles. Definitivamente, não eles.

**X**

**N/A: **Tá bom por hoje... ou talvez não, muahaha.


	33. Shikamaru x Temari

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Nanase Kei__, que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#33 — Shikamaru x Temari. **

Shikamaru não gostava do vento. Ele simplesmente estava lá o tempo todo e também não estava. Saía tocando tudo e todos, bagunçando as coisas e continuava, sem se importar. Então, ele conheceu Temari. E ela era como o vento, estava e não estava, tocando tudo e todos e bagunçando as vidas. E, enquanto Temari estava em Konoha, Shikamaru amou o vento. Ele bagunçou sua vida, mas de um jeito bom. Mexeu com sua calma, com as nuvens que ele amava. Tudo fora do lugar.

Mas Temari não ficou, voltou para Suna. E Shikamaru passou a detestar ainda mais o vento.

**X**

**N/A: **ShikaShiho forevá.


	34. Itachi x Naruto

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Qualquer um que tenha sugerido esse shipper e eu não lembro._

**X**

**#34 — Itachi x Naruto. **

No primeiro momento, Naruto achou que gostara de Itachi porque ele lhe lembrava de Sasuke. Os olhos, a expressão séria, tudo. E foi por isso que Naruto se aproximou de Itachi: por achar que ele cobriria o buraco que Sasuke deixara no seu coração.

Mas, à medida que ia esquecendo Sasuke, notou que ele e Itachi nada tinham a ver um com o outro, senão um pouco da aparência. Sasuke era sempre sério, e o sorriso de Itachi era lindo. Sasuke não sabia dar carinho, mas Itachi sabia muito bem. Sasuke era sempre inflexível e frio, já Itachi era _quente_.

**X**

**N/A: **O MSN é tão problemático.


	35. Gaara x Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Demetria Blackwell__, que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#35 — Gaara x Sakura. **

Gaara não gostava de Suna, nem das pessoas de lá. Todas eram parecidas. Os cabelos sempre lembravam o sol ou a areia, assim como os olhos. Todas eram iguais: areia e sol, areia e sol, um povo feito de deserto, em sua opinião. Por isso ele amava quando a kunoichi de Konoha vinha em alguma missão. Pelos seus cabelos róseos e chamativos, que tinham cor de flores. Pelos seus olhos verdes como folhas. Pelo seu sorriso macio. Pelos seus lábios quentes e úmidos.

Sakura era como Konoha. Konoha lhe quebrava a monotonia, e Gaara amava Konoha. Assim como amava Sakura.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu não tenho distinção quanto aos casais, como já devem ter notado. Estranho.


	36. Neji x Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Alguém muito especial que deve ter pedido esse casal – ou não._

**X**

**#36 — Neji x Sakura. **

Sakura não gostava do branco. Todos diziam que era a mistura de todas as cores, mas Sakura só conseguia enxergar ausência. Detestava o branco, aquela cor sem graça, sem detalhes, sem nada de especial. Uma cor sem beleza alguma. Já Neji detestava a cor rosa. Que corzinha mais irritante! Chamativa e tão... tão... _rosa_. Detestava, detestava. Cor de chiclete de tuti-fruti, e ele odiava tuti-fruti e coisas doces demais.

Mas então, apaixonou-se por Sakura. E ela, por ele. E eles já não conseguiam mais viver sem o branco ou sem o rosa, o tempo todo. Lado a lado, para sempre.

**X**

**N/A: **São Longuinho, São Longuinho, se eu chegar aos quarenta drabbles hoje eu dou três pulinhos.


	37. Shikamaru x Shiho

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Ninguém, muahaha.__. _

**X**

**#37 — Shikamaru x Shiho. **

Do fundo da alma, Shiho nunca achou que teria chances. Ela era uma garota definitivamente _estranha _e não atraía os homens. Além do mais, Shikamaru convivia com milhares de garotas mais bonitas do que ela. Ino, Temari, Hinata. Todas lindas. E ela era só uma garota estranha que usava uns óculos estranhos. Não achava que chamaria atenção de Shikamaru, que parecia ser tão distraído, que parecia nem tê-la notado.

Mas naquele momento, em que ele encostava os lábios nos dela, depois de ela ter lhe roubado um beijo e se afastado, Shiho sorriu, satisfeita. Era bom nunca desistir sem tentar.

**X**

**N/A: **Eles não são uma fofura, gente?:3


	38. Naruto x Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Todos os fãs de NaruSaku, o segundo melhor ship de Naruto, yay__, que sugeriram o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#38 — Naruto x Sakura. **

Sakura sempre achou que gostava de Sasuke. Ela sempre achou que gostava da aura de mistério dele, da frieza, dos cabelos negros e dos olhos de túneis escuros. Mas nunca foi assim. Sakura só se iludia. Só se enganava, enganava a si, a Naruto, a Sasuke.

"Bom dia, Sakura-chan!" ele dizia dando seu melhor sorriso. Para ela, somente para ela. Sakura sorriu também.

"Bom dia, Naruto."

Porque a verdade é que só havia duas coisas que Sakura amava de verdade, apesar da relutância e da demora em admitir a sua verdade: o amarelo do sol e o azul do céu.

**X**

**N/A: **NaruSaku só perde para SuiKa. Mas eles dois não são fofos demais?


	39. Zabuza x Haku

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Demetria Blackwell,__ que sugeriu o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#39 — Zabuza x Haku. **

Quando ele o achou, era apenas um garotinho. Um garotinho que mais parecia uma garota, mas ele não ligou. Ao olhar dentro dos olhos de Haku, Zabuza se sentiu olhando para a alma dele. A alma de Haku era pura e inocente, imaculada. E mesmo Zabuza sendo conhecido como um monstro, com Haku ele não conseguiu. Não conseguia encostar nele, não conseguia machucá-lo, não _queria_ machucá-lo. Mas queria... queria...

Por mais que quisesse, nunca encostou em Haku. Ele era puro, Zabuza não. Zabuza nunca se perdoaria por maculá-lo, manchá-lo com seu amor doentio e sujo. Estariam assim, juntos e distantes.

**X**

**N/A: **Deme-chan, baby, já teve SasuHina e foi desse jeito XD Além do mais, eu não farei casais repetidos n.n


	40. Kabuto x Shizune

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Nanase Kei,__ que sugeriram o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#40 — Kabuto x Shizune. **

Era horrível. Era horrível amá-lo, ele sendo um inimigo. Se alguém descobrisse, não queria nem saber o que aconteceria. Era por isso que Shizune sempre dizia, quando via Kabuto à espera, que aquela seria a última vez. Ele sorria irônico e aceitava. Mas ela sempre voltava no dia seguinte. E Kabuto sabia que ela sempre voltaria. Pois Kabuto sabia que ela o amava, como ele a amava. Mas não conseguia evitar os sorrisos irônicos, ao observá-la, vendo-a tentar tanto se afastar, sem conseguir. Ela não desistia deles.

Shizune não voltava pelos sorrisos irônicos. Ela voltava pelos sorrisos de boas vindas.

**X**

**N/A: **/dá três pulinhos/ pronto. Acabou por hoje. n.n e faltam sessenta XD


	41. Orochimaru x Tsunade

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __todos os fãs desse casal, yay,__ que sugeriram o casal e a situação. _

**X**

**#41 — Orochimaru x Tsunade. **

Por mais que ela tentasse negar, por mais que ela tentasse esquecer, Tsunade não conseguia. Orochimaru estava constantemente na sua cabeça... principalmente quando conheceu o time 7. Sasuke e Sakura. Orochimaru e Tsunade. E Sasuke havia feito o mesmo com Sakura... havia ido embora. Havia deixado uma garotinha cheia de sonhos para trás. Mas Tsunade sabia que ela e Sakura eram diferentes. O que Sakura sentia por Sasuke não era real, depois de um tempo, não a machucaria mais. Mas Tsunade... o sentimento de Tsunade por Orochimaru...

Por mais que Tsunade quisesse esquecer Orochimaru, era impossível. Ela sentia falta dele.

**X**

**N/A: **Prefiro JiraTsu, mas gosto de todos os ships XD


	42. Suigetsu x Ino

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __mim, porque eu amo esse casal_.

**X**

**#42 — Suigetsu x Ino. **

A essência dele era de água. Ino chegava perto e logo sentia aquele cheiro reconfortante _(cheiro de nada)_; quando o beijava, sentia o gosto delicioso _(gosto de nada_); e ficava horas e horas passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos _(cabelos incolores)_. O nada, porque água é nada, água não tem nada. Insípida, inodora, incolor. Insubstituível. Ino não entendia como algo tão sem graça poderia ser tão essencial.

É impossível viver sem água. Água é tudo. Suigetsu era tudo para ela, mesmo não sendo nada. "Eu te amo." Ela dizia e beijava seus lábios de água, sentindo seu gosto de _tudo-e-nada_.

**X**

**N/A: **EU TÔ DE VOLTA, AÊÊÊ! Pensaram que se livrariam de mim? Há! Suigetsu/Ino, porque eu amo, amo, amo, e eles são o número 42 – a resposta de tudo! Oh, yeah. Aliás, tomei a decisão de que vou postar quantos drabbles quiser por dia, sem me importar com que me chamem de apressada ou lerda. E eu não sei se gostei ou não desse drabble XD Kissus o/


	43. Sakura x Ino

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __todo mundo que pediu. Ou não_.

**X**

**#43 — Sakura x Ino. **

Quando era tudo escuridão, ela chorava. Se lembrava somente de olhos escuros, cabelos escuros, voz escura, presença escura. A escuridão que lhe tragava, destruía, matava. Sozinha, triste, desesperada, sem esperança. Ela só chorava, só sofria, tentando esquivar-se das sombras. Mas ela não conseguia, porque era fraca.

"Testuda, pare de chorar!" uma voz estridente. Sakura olha para cima, seu coração se aquece, as sombras se dissipam, e ela se enche de esperança. Olhos azuis. O sorriso que ela conhecia da infância. Ino, com as mãos nos quadris, umas expressão zangada, mas os olhos cheios de cuidado, carinho.

Um anjo. **Seu** anjo.

**X**

**N/A: **E ainda perguntam se eu gosto da Ino. #vendo que um montão de drabbles têm ela#


	44. Kakashi x Naruto

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Chibi Anne e as outras pessoas que pediram o casal (se é que houveram outras pessoas)_.

**X**

**#44 — Kakashi x Naruto. **

Naruto sempre achou Icha Icha Paradise o livro mais chato do mundo. Não que já tivesse tentado ler – mas não aguentava saber que Kakashi trocava tudo e todos pelo maldito livro.

Porém, quando Kakashi disse que mostraria o que Icha Icha poderia ensinar e começou a tirar a máscara, para depois beijar Naruto de formar enlouquecedora, e então passar as mãos pelo corpo de Naruto, _entre_ as pernas de Naruto, depois _lamber_ em locais inapropriados e então seus dedos começaram a prepará-lo para depois serem substituídos por algo _muito mais grosso_, Naruto achou Icha Icha o melhor livro do mundo.

**X**

**N/A: **Mais vale um Kakashi na cama do que dois Kakashis mortos falando "Obito... Rin..." (?)

P.S: Lady Murder que pediu drabbles mais quentes... o que me diz?


	45. Lee x Sakura

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Yuuki Hayate -13_.

**X**

**#45 — Lee x Sakura. **

Ele nunca achou que teria chances. Aliás, nem _ela_ achou que _ele_ teria chances. Mas, no fim, ele teve suas chances, soube aproveitá-las e agora, colocando a aliança no dedo dela, sentiu que ganhara uma batalha. "Eu te amo." os dois disseram. Sakura o abraçou.

"Lembra o que eu te disse quando nós começamos a namorar?" ele perguntou, passando a mão nos cabelos dela. "Não desista de mim."

Ela não entendia essa ideia que ele tinha, de que ela desistiria dele. Encostou os narizes, sorrindo.

"E eu não desisti, nem desistirei." ela murmurou. "Juro isso pelo fogo da minha juventude."

**X**

**N/A: **Porque ela sugeriu LeeSaku com o tema "O caso é o verde dançante" que me fez rir por meia hora, mesmo eu não tendo usado esse tema XD Amay.


	46. Sasori x Deidara

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Srta. Kyuu_.

**X**

**#46 — Sasori x Deidara. **

"Você sabe que eu odeio comemorar aniversários, Deidara." O ruivo falou seriamente. Deidara simplesmente riu. A cara de Sasori estava deveras engraçada. Deu de ombros. Nunca se importara muito com a opinião de Sasori sobre certas coisas. Além do mais, ele gostaria do presente. Até porque, Deidara imaginara que o presente seria bom, maravilhoso!, para os dois.

"E você sabe que eu não ligo para você." Deidara retrucou. Então, tirou o sobretudo da Akatsuki e andou até Sasori, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Além do mais... você vai simplesmente amar seu presente de aniversário." Falou, antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo voraz.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu também quero o Deidara como presente de aniversário, e tenho dito.


	47. Gaara x Temari

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Von Cherry_.

**X**

**#47 — Gaara x Temari. **

Sangue do sangue. Era nojento, era repulsivo, era errado. Os lábios de Gaara cravando-se na pele de Temari eram um erro. As unhas de Temari arranhando as costas de Gaara eram um erro. Os gemidos de ambos eram um erro. O _amor_ de ambos era um erro. Porque não era o amor que deveriam sentir, era maior, era mais forte e mais complexo. E por ser maior, era mais nojento, mais repulsivo. E todos os dias aumentava, e todos os dias era mais insuportável, mais anormal. Mais voraz, mais desejoso, mais magnético.

Sangue do sangue. Era o que eles queriam.

**X**

**N/A: **Yay. (?)


	48. Sasori x Gaara

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __quem pediu. Ou não._

**X**

**#48 — Sasori x Gaara. **

Espelho. A pele, os cabelos, o olhar frio. Menos os olhos. Sempre diferentes. Os de um, eram frios. Sem emoção alguma. Os do outro, também eram frios - pelo menos superficialmente. Por dentro mostravam arrependimento. Mas ele nunca parava. _Eles _nunca paravam. Mesmo que Sasori tivesse a Akatsuki, mesmo que Gaara fosse o Kazekage de Suna. Não era amor, era só... era só... ele não sabia o que era. Nenhum deles sabia. O que importava era que estivessem sempre juntos, um espelhando o outro, apesar de os sentimentos serem misteriosos.

Espelho. Os erros de um eram os erros do outro.

**X**

**N/A: **Red hair power.


	49. Sai x Tenten

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __Tina Granger1._

**X**

**#49 — Sai x Tenten. **

Ela não cansava de observá-lo desenhar. Além do mais, ela era a modelo. Os dois divertiam-se muito, cada um com sua ocupação. Ela, parada, sem os costumeiros coques (ele gostava dos cabelos dela soltos), simplesmente o observando. E ele sempre mexendo o pincel sobre o pergaminho, desenhando-a. Naqueles momentos, Sai permitia-se sorrir verdadeiramente, mas só brevemente. Não precisou do dicionário para saber o que era _amor_. "Só preciso aumentar uma coisa em você..." ele disse, certa vez. Tenten levantou-se e andou até ele. Os seios.

"Filho-da-puta." ela murmurou.

"Um grande coração para um grande amor." Sorriu cínico.

"Babaca." ela disse.

**X**

**N/A: **Gostei do casal. Trabalharei mais com eles.

P.S: Eu já sei que a Tenten tem (temtemtem. Lol.) peito o suficiente, mas a drabble precisava ter uma história, oras! XD


	50. Suigetsu x Haku

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a __MIM PORQUE EU SOU DEMAIS, BOHAHAHA. E também ao Mr. Montagh (e ao A Sombra de Konoha, mas acho que ele não lerá isso.) _

**X**

**#50 — Suigetsu x Haku.**

Suigetsu tocou no rosto de Haku _(tão imaculado, tão meigo!)_, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Foi aproximando-se devagar, sentindo o cheiro do seu garoto _(tão puro!)_, observando os grandes olhos chocolates _(tão inocentes!_) se arregalarem à medida que se aproximava. Tocou-lhe os lábios com leveza, não queria assustá-lo. Os lábios de Haku _(tão quentes, tão macios, tão doces, tão perfeitos!)_, os lábios que ele almejava há tanto tempo. Finalmente podia tê-lo em seus braços. Haku parecia ser feito de água, e Suigetsu também. Perfeitos um para o outro, ninguém poderia falar o contrário. Quem ousaria, afinal?

"Suigetsu-san..." _(tão seu.)_

**X**

**N/A: **CHEGUEI A METADE, OMFG! Tinha que ser Suigetsu/Haku S2 E foi dedicado a mim, ao Mr. Montagh e ao Sombra de Konoha porque o Haku deixa o Suigetsu duro, hein, garotos? ;D #internas da aula de alguma matéria que não estavam prestando atenção#


	51. Kakashi x Hinata

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Gaara.

**Essa fanfic é uma coletânea de drabbles sobre casais aleatórios. Casais normais, anormais, yaoi, yuri, até hermafroditas se duvidar. Nenhum drabble terá relação com outro. **

_Dedicado a Soneca Abacate._

**X**

"Como é o seu rosto, Kakashi-san?" Levantou os olhos do Icha Icha e surpreendeu-se ao ver Hinata, as bochechas coradas e um miúdo sorriso maroto nos lábios, inclinando-se na sua direção. Kakashi não conseguiu desviar os olhos de _certo_ _lugar_ da garota, que corou mais e aumentou o sorriso.

Engoliu em seco. Ela era linda, ele era um homem e estavam sozinhos. E ainda havia os peit... sorriso maroto. Mas isso era errado, certo? Se Neji descobrisse, iria ser uma luta um tanto quanto dolorosa. "Você quer descobrir?"

Hinata estendeu a mão e começou a puxar a máscara. "Sim, muito."

**X**

**N/A: **O que aconteceu depois fica por conta da imaginação de vocês... XD Pessoal, hoje eu passei a tarde alterando os drabbles para que todos tivessem exatamente cem palavras. O ShikaIno e o SasoSaku já tinham cem palavras e não mudaram em nada, e eu nem sei se vocês vão agüentar reler para verem as pequenas modificações, porém releiam o Pein/Konan e o Neji/Sakura, pois foram completamente alterados. É isso. Kissus o/


	52. Sai x Naruto

**Drabble collection. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Sai. **

_Dedicado a todo mundo que ama o Naruto, todo mundo que ama o Sai e todo mundo que ama o Sai e o Naruto pelados numa cama S2_

**X**

Sai abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia o corpo de Naruto colado ao seu e sentia o braço dele ao redor da sua cintura. Deu um pequeno sorriso - um daqueles de verdade. Estava se acostumando com aquilo. Se acostumando também em dormir toda noite com Naruto, em sentir seus beijos, em ouvir seus gemidos. Mas não era só aquilo. Sai já havia dormido com outros, era diferente. "Naruto..." Sai chamou.

O loiro bocejou e abriu os olhos. "O que foi?"

"Isso é um vínculo?"

Naruto sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Sai. "Sim, o melhor deles."

"E qual é?"

"Amor."

**X**

**N/A: (L) **


	53. Kimimaro x Juugo

**Drabble collection.**

**Disclaimer: **All your Naruto are belong to Kishimoto.

_Dedicado aos fãs desse casal, um dos mais canons de Naruto s2_

**X**

**#53 — Kimimaro x Juugo.  
**

Você não queria matar, não queria, não queria... mas era impossível. Você _tinha_ que matar, era um completo viciado nisso. Mas você não queria, não queria! E mesmo sem querer, você o fazia. Por que, por que, por quê? Matar era ruim, você não queria matar, você só queria... só queria... o que?

"Kimimaro!" você gritava e sentia o corpo dele te abraçando, te beijando, te acalmando. E você fechava os olhos e conseguia dormir em paz. O que você queria? Queria que aqueles braços te envolvessem e te acalmassem para sempre, queria sempre se sentir seguro.

Você queria Kimimaro.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu também quero o Kimimaro, só para constar.


	54. Yahiko x Konan

**Drabble Collection. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence ainda. Ainda.

_Dedicado ao Kishimoto, por criar a Konan e o Yahiko e colocarem os dois no mesmo ambiente. _

**X**

**#54 — Yahiko x Konan. **

Era ele quem a protegia. Protegia não só a ela, mas também a Nagato. Ele estava sempre lá, com seus grandes sorrisos que a faziam sorrir também. Aquele modo como ele dizia "Konan" fazia com que ela se arrepiasse completamente. O modo como ele sorria. Como gritava. Como passava a mão pelos cabelos. Como chorava.

Agora, ela olha para Pein. Pein, que não é nada. Pein, que é só dor. Ela olha para Pein, mas só o vê. Como ele ousou roubar o rosto de seu amado? Como alguém tão puro pode se transformar em frieza?

"Yahiko..." Konan murmura chorosa.

**X**

**N/A: **Amo, amo, amo.


	55. Shino x Kiba

**Drabble Collection.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

_Dedicada ao Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas, o meu vampirão. S2_

**X**

**#55 — Shino x Kiba.  
**

Shino sentiu os olhos de Kiba sobre si. Não moveu um músculo - não iria evitá-lo. Instantes depois, o moreno estava sobre si, beijando-o, arranhando-o, _devorando-o_. Kiba estava praticamente _comendo_ Shino, e o Aburame não se importava. Só não admitia ser subjugado, isso não. No momento _certo_, virou Kiba, ficando por cima do mesmo e o penetrou com fúria e força. O Inuzuka dava um sorriso selvagem a cada estocada dada. Por mais que não parecesse e por mais que ele tentasse esconder esse fato, Shino era um ótimo amante. Quando acabou, deitaram-se lado a lado. "Quer mais?", Kiba riu.

**X**

**N/A: **Shino/Kiba **tinha** que ser para ele, né?


	56. Naruto x Lee

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Lee.

**Dedicada ao **_Vampirão, que me torrou a paciência pelo drabble. Amo-te. s2_

**X**

**#56 — Naruto x Lee.  
**

"Ahn..." Lee gemeu, tocando as costas. Que dores mais estranhas. Começavam em um lugar estranho, também. Aliás, onde ele estava? Os olhos estavam semicerrados pela claridade que entrava pela janela. Estava numa cama, disso sabia. Uma cama macia e quentinha, com um cheiro que Lee desconfiou ser suor.

"Hum... Então você acordou, Lee." ouviu. Sabia que era a voz de Naruto, mas por que estava tão sombria? Viu Naruto, aparentemente só com um lençol enrolado na cintura. Deveria ter alguma explicação racional para aquilo. Naruto estava nu. "Bem, Lee... Você bebeu muito saquê."

E nenhuma outra palavra precisava ser dita.

**X**

**N/A: **Estou de volta. Espero.


	57. Konan x Hinata

**Para **hinachantilha**, que sugeriu o casal.**

**X**

**#57 — Konan x Hinata.  
**

Encostaram as palmas das mãos. Uma estava séria. A outra, envergonhada. Entrelaçaram os dedos. O coração de Hinata acelerava, enquanto o de Konan permanecia calmo. A mulher deu um pequeno sorriso antes de puxar a garota para um beijo. Um beijo que era diferente, porque as duas que eram sempre tão silenciosas e calmas, beijavam-se com muito ardor.

Separaram-se. "Konan-san..." Hinata tentou falar, mas Konan a silenciou com um dedo sobre os lábios. O coração de Hinata acelerou ainda mais, querendo chegar mais perto dela.

"Já sabe que não precisamos de palavras para nos entender, Hinata..." e a beijou novamente.

**X**

**N/A: **É, eu usei a "Silêncio" de base. Bgs.


	58. Sasori x Kankurou

**Para **Hiei-and-shino**, que pediu o casal.**

**X**

**#58 — Sasori x Kankurou.  
**

Sasori beijou o peito de Kankurou. O menor arfou, principalmente quando o ruivo começou a mexer com as mãos em _certos lugares_. O Akatsuki sorriu ao sentir o corpo de Kankurou tremer abaixo do seu. _Ah_, como aquilo era prazerosamente errado! Kankurou sabia disso. Kankurou sabia dos planos da Akatsuki de capturar seu irmão. Mas ele não ligava. Ou melhor, quando conseguia raciocinar, se importava verdadeiramente. Mas como raciocinar naquele estado? Parecia fogo. Ele queria o Mestre de Marionetes. E sabia que Sasori o queria também.

Irônico. Era assim que ele se sentia: uma simples marionete nas mãos do mestre.

**X**

**N/A: **Hee manda, Abra obedece.


	59. Gaara x Kiba

**Para **Anne Asakura**, que pediu o casal.**

**X**

**#59 — Gaara x Kiba.  
**

Areia. Movia-se ao redor dele, como se quisesse segurá-lo lá. Kiba deu um sorriso animalesco, os olhos brilharam. Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha. Toda aquela areia se movendo... Ele não estava comandando isso.

"Quer me manter aqui, eh?" o Inuzuka sorriu "Não precisa usar a areia para isso..."

"Não estou fazendo de propósito." Gaara resmungou. Kiba aproximou o rosto do ruivo.

"É inconsciente, então? Ótimo. E se conscientemente eu fizer isso...?" a língua de Kiba invadiu a boca de Gaara e o movimento da areia se intensificou, mexendo-se ao redor dos dois. Gaara temia o porquê daquilo, mas apenas deixou-se levar.

**X**

**N/A: **Anne manda, Abra obedece.


	60. Shikamaru x Neji

**Para **Elizia Kiyamada**, que sugeriu o casal. **

**X**

**#60 — Shikamaru x Neji.  
**

"Apague esse cigarro." Neji falou. Shikamaru franziu o cenho, tragando. O Hyuuga sabia que era um hábito seu fumar, depois que Asuma havia morrido. Principalmente depois do sexo. De alguma maneira, aquela fumaça o acalmava. Ele, então, não obedeceu. Mesmo que pudesse dizer que gostava do Hyuuga - apesar de isso ser deveras problemático - e respeitar o que ele dizia, não iria apagar seu cigarro só porque o outro havia pedido. Neji girou o corpo até ficar por cima de Shikamaru, com o cenho franzido. "Apague. Sério."

Shikamaru sorriu, olhando os olhos brancos. Acalmavam-no mais do que a fumaça.

**X**

**N/A: **Quem quer ir para a cama com o Shika levanta a mão! o/ Gente, sexagésima drabble! Fala sério.


	61. Konohamaru x Hanabi

**Se alguém tiver sugerido o casal, é especialmente para você. **

**X**

**#61 ****— Konohamaru x Hanabi.  
**

Hanabi quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando o pacote caiu em seu colo. Estava em mais um momento reflexivo-depressivo-prepotente, quando ela notou a sombra sobre ela. E um polegar bem grande para cima e um sorriso estúpido.

"Feliz Natal, Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru exclamou. Hanabi revirou os olhos.

"Por que eu iria querer um presente seu?"

"Porque eu sou o seu único amigo. Agora, abra."

Hanabi abriu o pacote, havia um colar. Segurou-o entre os dedos e notou que o pingente era uma pequena e delicada pérola. Corou, enquanto colocava-o.

"E o meu beijo?"

"Idiota" foi o que disse, antes de beijá-lo.

**X**

**N/A: **Vamos fingir que eles são cristãos e celebram o Natal. (e se você me falar que não é, mas que celebra mesmo assim, quero ver você ir trabalhar no dia 25.)


	62. Sasuke x Sai

**O negócio é: eu sei que alguém pediu SasuSai. Então, é para você. **

**#62 ****— Sasuke x Sai**

******X**  


_Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo_, foi o que Sai pensou, afundando a cabeça nas mãos. Ele deveria matá-lo, toda a vila não queria isso? Até mesmo Sakura dizia que iria matá-lo com as próprias mãos, e diziam que Sakura era a mais apaixonada por ele! Então por que Sai sentia um desespero crescente só de pensar em matar aquele seu quase reflexo? A mesa expressão fria, a mesma boca, os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos olhos.

Não, os olhos nunca seriam iguais. Os olhos de Sasuke teriam aquele quê mortal, sempre. Vermelho intenso, como a paixão proibida e idiota de Sai.

**X**

**N/A: **Ó, que peninha do Sai. Vou fazer uma ItaSai para deixá-lo mais feliz.


	63. Naruto x Konan

**Para **Rafa-chan xp**, com carinho. **

**X**

**#63 ****— Naruto x Konan.  
**

Segurou o buquê que ela lhe entregara com força. Eles haviam partido. Para sempre. Mas por que sentia uma tristeza e não só a sensação de trabalho feito? Talvez depois de conhecer Nagato em sua essência, ou, principalmente, _Konan_, tinha mudado sua opinião sobre os membros da Akatsuki. Eles também eram humanos, certo? Naruto sentou-se uns instantes no chão, fitando todas aquelas flores de papel. Konan, um anjo de papel; Konan, uma mulher sem sonhos próprios.

Voltou-se para a caverna e depositou o buquê no chão. Ela o havia dado como um presente de esperança, ele a devolvia com amor.

**X**

**N/A: **Porque, né, o Naruto não podia ter simplesmente enfiado aquele buquê na bunda.


	64. Kiba x Ino

**Para** Lady Murder**, com um singelo "ha-ha".**

**X**

**#64 ****— Kiba x Ino.  
**

Ele era selvagem arrancando suas roupas. Ele era selvagem mordendo seu pescoço com aqueles caninos pontudos. Ele era selvagem sendo Kiba, simplesmente. E Ino adorava isso. E Kiba sabia e por isso sempre a jogava na cama com força e a penetrava com gosto. Ele era selvagem em todos os poros e aquela garota delicada se deliciava com isso, com essa diferença de jeitos. Kiba nunca falava que a amava, escondia isso sempre, mas Ino não precisava de palavras; o que ela sabia era mais do que um segredo: era uma confirmação.

Kiba adorava o cheiro de flores pela manhã.

**X**

**N/A: **Ha-ha.


	65. Itachi x Sai

**Para** Lady Murder **e **Hiei-and-shino**, com amor. **

**X**

**#65 ****— Itachi x Sai.**

Mãos de pintor que tocavam a pele dele como se fosse uma tela em branco. Mãos sujas de tinta que manchavam aquela pele de todas as cores possíveis - menos vermelho, nunca vermelho. Vermelho era cor de sangue e de traição. Mãos que pareciam femininas demais quando Itachi as agarrava com força e sorria e o puxava e o beijava. E as mãos de Sai tocavam aquela pele branca mais uma vez, com os olhos negros bem fechados - com medo dos olhos vermelhos? E Itachi sorria e o tocava. Dessa vez, Itachi era o pintor e Sai, sua tela.

**X**

**N/A: **Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry... (8)


	66. Itachi x Deidara

**Para **Lady Murder**, e quem mais tiver pedido. **

**X**

**#66 ****— Itachi x Deidara.  
**

Ilusões.

Aqueles lábios sobre os seus, os olhos vermelhos o encarando, as mãos puxando os cabelos loiros, os sussurros _Deidara, Deidara_; ou até mesmo ele mordendo Itachi, passando as mãos por aquele corpo. Itachi, Itachi, aquele idiota que não entendia a sua arte. Itachi, seu Itachi (nunca seu); Itachi de mãos ágeis e olhos evasivos (e vermelhos). Itachi vermelho como o sangue que saia de seus lábios quando ele mordia com demasiada força... vermelho de Itachi e seus olhos evasivos. E quando Deidara abria os olhos, lá estava, sozinho, e o único vermelho era o da Akatsuki.

Apenas isso: ilusões.

**X**

**N/A: **Deidara-se-masturbando feelings.


	67. Deidara x Sasuke

**Para** Bianca Caroline**.**

**X**

**#67 ****— Deidara x Sasuke.  
**

Naquela luta, Deidara soube que ele queria Sasuke, queria ter poder sobre ele. Sentia-se idiotamente atraído por toda aquela força, por aqueles olhos vermelhos que lembravam-e-não-lembravam os de Itachi. Deidara o desejou naquele momento, como se fosse uma escultura que precisasse muito explodir. Deidara quis os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke, quis Sasuke morto num único milésimo de segundo, para ser sua obra-prima. Sasuke não entendia de arte, mas Deidara, num mero segundo, o faria entender. Explicaria sua arte calmamente, porque Sasuke merecia conhecer a arte. Deidara queria Sasuke, porque Sasuke o matara num único instante - a mais bela arte.

**X**

**N/A: **Daqui a pouco é o 69... hmm...


	68. Pein x Deidara

**Para** Hiei-and-shino**.**

**X**

******#68 ****— Pein x Deidara.**  


_Dor_ - porque era o que seu nome dizia, não? Pein sorria, mordendo os lábios de Deidara com tanta força que fazia sangrar. Arranhava o tórax do loiro, pressionava o peito e aquela boca imensa. E Deidara gemia de dor e de prazer, por que ele não era masoquista, afinal de contas? E a dor que Pein causava era boa - era como se fossem milhares de explosões na sua pele, pequenas explosões que Pein controlava, como Pein gostava de controlar tudo. Explosões de dor, de sangue. De prazer. Aquela dor não era ruim. Era prazer, era amor, era Pein.

**X**

**N/A: **Cacilda, Deidara, deixa-me em paz... Mas agora estamos a um passo do 69, que eu sei que é o que vocês esperavam desde o começo da fic. q


	69. Shikamaru x Naruto

**Para o **vampirão. _(e todos os outros, mas principalmente para ele)_

**X**

**#69 ****— Shikamaru x Naruto.  
**

Shikamaru realmente não imaginava que Naruto era _assim_ quando se tratava de sexo. Quer dizer, lambuzar o corpo de chocolate? O quão isso é sexualmente clichê? Mas os clichês acabam sempre agradando alguém, e Shikamaru não reclamaria com o loiro lambendo _todo_ o seu corpo.

Shikamaru não iria deixar por menos, inverteu as posições e depois ficou de ponta cabeça. Naruto sorriu ao entender as intenções de Shikamaru e deu um beijo de ponta cabeça nele, antes que ambos continuassem seus _caminhos_. Tinha gosto de chocolate. Shikamaru o convidou para um sorvete.

"Nenhum vai ser tão bom quanto você, ha."

**X**

**N/A: **Eu queria fazer milhares de 69, para dar a todos que pediram e... OKAY, a frase já ficou suficientemente esquisita. Deixa para lá.


	70. Karin x Sakura

**Para **Nanase Kei**, que me spoilou Naruto e fez uma fic linda que me inspirou.**

**X**

**#70 ****— Karin x Sakura. **

Mãos feridas no seu corpo ainda mais machucado. Mãos cheias de cortes cuidando dos seus. Cabelos róseos, olhos verdes (injetados com um tom vermelho) e expressão dolorida. E você ainda tentou sorrir, Karin. Tentou rir e pensar que Sasuke era mais seu do que dela, mas Sasuke não era de ninguém. As lágrimas dela começaram a jorrar e você as sentiu. E talvez aquilo fosse uma espécie de elo, você a amou naquele instante, e amaria pelo resto da sua vida - o que talvez não fosse muito. Talvez vocês duas só precisassem de amor.

E você também chorou, Karin.

**X**

**N/A: **E eu só volto a ler Naruto quando o Sasuke morrer. (a fic é Learn You Inside Out, a propósito. Leiam)**  
**


	71. Kiba x Sai

**Para** Lady Murder**. Vergonha. Desgraça. Um não-sei-o-que para toda uma raça. (não você, a fic. Perdão)**

**X**

**#71 ****— Kiba x Sai.**

"Eu..."

A língua de Sai percorria sua boca com voracidade e Kiba não pensava em nada, a não ser arrancar as roupas dele.

"... odeio..."

Todas as roupas já estão no chão e há uma ligeira briga de dois caras que gostavam de ficar por cima.

"... você."

Kiba termina, porque ele ganhou a batalha. Ele arranha Sai, que geme alto. Kiba gosta de ouvi-lo pedir por mais, apesar de que isso soa um tanto quanto sádico, na opinião dele. Tem algum tipo de tensão-mais-que-sexual entre eles. Devia ser graças à pergunta de Sai:

"Já ouviu falar em sexo raivoso?"

**X**

**N/A: DESCULPA. **Em negrito. **  
**


	72. Kankuro x Temari

**Para** SoulHunter2**.**

**X**

**#72 ****— Kankuro x Temari. **

"Vamos lá, Temari, temos que ir para uma reunião."

Temari sorriu, segurando a mão de Kankuro. "Tem certeza?" perguntou, puxando-o de volta para a cama. "Eu sou sua irmã e estou te pedindo para ficar aqui..."

"O Gaara é nosso irmão também e precisa de nós lá." Ele disse, ficando um pouco nervoso. Era difícil resistir àquele olhar travesso de Temari.

"Ele pode se virar com o conselho só dessa vez, não acha?" Temari ficou por cima de Kankuro, abaixando o rosto até seus lábios encontrarem os dele. "Só dessa vez?"

Gaara que se virasse, um irmão tem suas prioridades.

**X**

**N/A: **Não é mentira, não é piada, a fic está atualizada. Heh.


	73. Naruto x Hinata

**Para** Little Lady Black **e **Lady Murder.

**X**

******#73 ****— Naruto x Hinata.**  


Mexeu os dedos com a vergonha de sempre. Mas estava decidida. Repetia isso mentalmente, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam da sua boca – não com aquele tão familiar e tão dócil olhar azul a encarando assim, tão de perto. Hinata engoliu o ar algumas vezes. _Só uma frase_, ela pensava. _Só uma maldita frase...!_

A única palavra que saiu da sua boca foi um tanto óbvia, um tanto engasgada. "Naruto..."

Ele apenas continuou com o mesmo olhar e Hinata respirou fundo, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dele e ficando na ponta dos pés. Um beijo. "Finalmente", ele disse, sorrindo.

**X**

**N/A: **O fato é (preparem-se para uma longa justificativa) que eu não leio mais Naruto. Preguiça, desapego, sei lá. O fato também é que eu tô com uma puta dificuldade para escrever. Mas eu venho quase todo dia no meu perfil e fico pensando "ah, como eu conseguia escrever..." e aí "porra, eu não consigo terminar uma fic de drabbles postada em DOIS MIL E OITO?", enfim. Eu vou ver se termino essa porra. E as outras porras. Aliás, a Ikathy me avisou que, ao menos, o primeiro drabble não tem cem palavras. Olhem só: houve uma época que eu tentei ajeitar todos os drabbles, para que eles tivessem cem palavras. Aparentemente, não deu certo. Sabem o que isso significa? Significa que eu vou ver todos os 72 drabbles postados antes desse. É. Vou refazer todos. Olha só que beleza. Aliás, alguém aí ainda vai ler isso? Alguém aí ainda vai lembrar de quem porras sou eu nesse fandom? HAHAHA Ok, ok. Beijo pros lindos que um dia leram isso. E para os que talvez leiam. Vai saber.

(não, gente, sério. DOIS MIL E OITO. Vou terminar essa bosta nessa semana.)


	74. Gaara x Ino

**Para** Rogue of the Dawn**.**

**X**

******#74 ****— Gaara x Ino.**  


Gaara não entendia como gostava dela.

Tão incrivelmente _espalhafatosa_, tão gritalhona, tão reclamona; resumindo, tão _várias características que ele pensava desprezar_! Pensava. Ainda sentia certo incômodo, era fato, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia resistir a ela. Ao perfume que ela usava e ao cheiro natural que escapava daqueles cabelos loiros. Não resistia aos olhos azuis, nem aos lábios que sempre se curvavam num sorriso quando ele se aproximava.

Ino o abraçava por trás, murmurando algo sobre sair com Temari para fazer compras. E Gaara pensava que, quanto mais tentasse entender o que sentia por ela, mais ele iria fracassar.

**X**

**N/A: **Passei a noite de ontem ajeitando todos os drabbles, para eles ficarem com exatas cem palavras. E agora, atualização. Tô catando nas reviews os pedidos, e acho que as pessoas que pediram nem leem mais, mas ainda assim, o nome aparecerá na dedicatória hahaha


	75. Chouji x Ino

**Para** sei lá, alguém além de mim e da Nanase Kei deve gostar desse ship**.**

**X**

******#75 ****— Chouji x Ino.**  


Ela não imaginava que sentiria tanta falta dele.

Ino enxugou as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos seus olhos. Não queria ser vista chorando. Não tinha o direito de derramar aquelas lágrimas. Ele sempre estivera ao lado dela e ela sempre lhe dera patadas em troca. Agora, refletia como havia sido tola. Não tinha certeza se correspondia o amor que ele sentia por ela, mas sabia que tinha um amor muito profundo no seu coração, pois aquela dor toda não era normal.

Ino olhou mais uma vez para a lápide de Chouji, sentindo o coração apertado com as palavras não ditas.

**X**

**N/A: **Chouji. (L) E, por favor, peçam, gente. Sério.


	76. Naruto x Karin

**Para** Bianca Caroline**.**

**X**

******#76 ****— Naruto x Karin.**  


Karin estranha tudo aquilo – estranha porque sempre esteve acostumada a um tratamento rude, a não significar nada além de uma companheira de batalha; estranha porque estava acostumada com um homem que tudo que tinha de bonito, tinha de frio e vingativo. Karin estranha estar encarando olhos azuis e sinceros, braços receptivos. Karin estranha estar sendo tratada como um verdadeiro ser humano, Karin estranha estar sendo tratada com carinho, com respeito. Karin estranha estar achando graça e estar feliz na companhia de alguém que só tinha ouvido que era idiota.

Karin estranha se sentir tão confortável ali, nos braços de Naruto.

**X**

**N/A: **Bianca Caroline, minha querida. Fiz com todo carinho pra você esse drabble, tentando retribuir - sem sucesso - todo o carinho das suas reviews. Muito obrigada. (L)


	77. Shino x Hinata

**Para** Tifa Lockhart Valentine**.**

**X**

******#77 ****— Shino x Hinata.**  


Ela estica a mão e abaixa o capuz dele. Depois, tira seus óculos. Ela está quase envergonhada – _quase_, porque ele é quem ele é, e ela fica tão absolutamente à vontade com ele que é quase como se ela estivesse sozinha. Mas não está sozinha, e é isso que Hinata pensa, sorrindo, enquanto o beija. Ela nunca imaginaria gostar de alguém tão _silencioso_ – mas pensou, ele sempre esteve lá, ao lado dela. Sempre ao toque da mão, sempre ao seu alcance. Hinata estava tão acostumada com a presença de Shino que era impossível se imaginar sem ele lá. Sempre juntos.

**X**

**N/A: **Sério, vocês estão me deixando muito feliz com as reviews. É muito bom ver que gente ainda está disposta a acompanhar essa porcaria, depois de tanto tempo! Hahaha. Vocês são uns lindos, sério. Muito, muito obrigada.


	78. Shino x Naruto

**Para** Vampirão**.**

**X**

******#78 ****— Shino x Naruto.**  


"Você é um cara esquisito," Shino diz, ajeitando os óculos. Naruto engasga com o lámen, o rosto ficando vermelho. Tosse repetidas vezes e aponta o dedo para Shino, a boca escancarada, como se o que tivesse para falar fosse tão óbvio que não conseguia nem articular as palavras. Shino olhava todo aquele espetáculo com a calma de sempre, sentado normalmente na cama do loiro.

"EU sou esquisito?" Naruto grita. "Você é que é caladão e cheio de insetos e sei lá o que! Eu não sou esquisito!"

Shino sorri, se perguntando se não te torna esquisito, se apaixonar por um.

**X**

**N/A: **AHÁ, tá aqui. Eu achei bonitinha e etc. Espero que tenha gostado, Aldebaran.


	79. Ino x Hinata

**Para** qualquer um que goste de yuri**.**

**X**

******#79 ****— Ino x Hinata.**  


Ino passa as mãos pelos cabelos dela, com a delicadeza que usa para fazer os arranjos de flores. Hinata se mexe, de um jeito meio dengoso, sem abrir os olhos. Encolhe-se mais na cama e vai mais para perto de Ino, que acha aquilo fofo. Normalmente, Ino não é muito de ficar caladinha e aconchegando a pessoa com quem dormiu, mas Hinata está tão adorável que ela não tem coragem de mandá-la se levantar. Ino continua a acarinhá-la, pensando em como Hinata é linda. "Eu te amo," sussurra baixinho. Hinata dá um sorrisinho miúdo e abraça Ino, sob os cobertores.

**X**

**N/A: **CÊS TÊM NOÇÃO QUE DAQUI A POUCO VÃO FALTAR SÓ VINTE? Pois é. PENSEM NA ALEGRIA. E peçam ships, poooor favooor.


	80. Shikamaru x Gaara

**Para** Mr. Montagh**.**

**X**

******#80 ****— Shikamaru x Gaara.**  


Quando avisaram que um ninja da Folha iria para lá, Gaara aceitou. Quando soube quem era e comunicou aos seus irmãos, Temari ficou animada, apesar de tentar não demonstrar. Preparou tudo para a chegada dele, e Gaara até se preocupou, porque sabia que provavelmente a missão era rápida. Agora, enquanto beijava aquela boca que tinha gosto de nicotina e caía na cama fazendo barulho, se perguntava se a irmã ficaria muito chateada se soubesse que as escapadas noturnas de Shikamaru não eram para um lugar qualquer em Suna, como ele queria que ela acreditasse, mas para o quarto do Kazekage.

**X**

**N/A: **Faltam vinte, yay. Gente, tô anotando todas as sugestões, mas elas podem demorar para vir, porque algumas são difíceis de pensar em 100 palavras. hahaha E outras porque eu não lembro nada dos personagens, digo mesmo.


	81. Kurenai x Konan

**Para** Lady Murder e Bianca Caroline, a linda**.**

**X**

******#81 ****— Kurenai x Konan.**  


Kurenai só teve três pessoas em seu coração. Ela reflete sobre isso, enquanto passa a mão nos cabelos de uma delas, seu filho com Asuma. Kurenai guardava algo de Asuma – além do filho, que era a cara do pai –, um maço de cigarros da marca que ele fumava. Mas havia uma terceira pessoa, algo mais secreto em seu coração. Nunca contaria para ninguém e aquilo lhe doía. Doía saber também que nunca daria certo, doía saber que a amava o tanto que amava Asuma, que partira. Kurenai pega um buquê de flores de papel, a lembrança da terceira pessoa.

**X**

**N/A: **Muito subjetiva, eu sei.


	82. Kakashi x Kurenai

**Para** Tifa Lockhart Valentine**.**

**X**

******#82 ****— Kakashi x Kurenai.**  


Kakashi senta-se ao lado de Kurenai e passa o braço ao redor dos ombros da mulher. Ele não se importava se pensassem que era rápido demais – Kakashi sabia que Kurenai guardava ainda amor no coração por Asuma, mas também sabia que ela o amava. O filho de Asuma ainda crescia no útero de Kurenai e ele sabia que nunca seria um pai tão bom quanto Asuma seria. Mas bastava um simples olhar daqueles olhos vermelhos para Kakashi deixar todas as suas dúvidas de lado. Viver ao lado de Kurenai era o que ele queria e era por isso que lutaria.

**X**

**N/A: **É isso, gente, força de vontade, faltam 18.


End file.
